Wish you were here
by HelloBatty73
Summary: Sakura sees a shooting star,and wishes with everything she has,that she'll get to spend on night with Sasuke.But turns out, Sasuke wishes the exact same thing, onshot. Happy ending, SasuSaku.


**Second Songfic! Hope you like, this one is called wish you were here, song by Avril Lavigne.**

**Summary:**_ Sakura sees a shooting star, and wishes with everything she has, that she will get to spend one night with Sasuke, but it turns out, sasuke wishes the exact same ._

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura sat on her bed, the picture of team seven in her hand. Tears cascading down her cheeks, she continued to cry, thinking back on the days she spent with Sasuke and teams seven.

**I can be tough,**

**I can be strong,**

**But with you**

**It's not like that at all.**

The time when they had their first real mission together, when they had to escort the bridge builder, Tazuna, back to his village. When they were attacked, turning a simple, D ranked mission into a _simple _s ranked mission.

How sasuke had protected her when the missing Nin attacked them, he had put himself in front of both her, and Tazuna, and had become incredibly worried when he heard her scream on the bridge, thinking something was wrong. Well, at least that's what Naruto had said.

**There's a girl,**

**Who gives a shit**

**Behind this wall,**

**You just walk through it.**

She remember how at every meeting, at every break, and every time they went to Ichiraku Ramen together, she had to be next to Sasuke. She had to always be next to him, even in the class room at the academy, she would fight with all his crazier fan girls, just to get the seat next to him, and most of the time she'd win, and the look on their faces when Sasuke would at least say one word to her was hilarious, because he spoke more to her, than them.

**And I remember,**

**All those crazy things you said,**

**You left them running through my head,**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere,**

**But right now I wish you were here,**

Sakura looked out the window, just in time to see a shooting star, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, _I wish, you were here_ she thought, as his face flashed across her mind, more tears falling down her face, she walked over to her radio and turned it on, her newest favourite song playing, _How ironic_ she thought, the song was called _wish you were here _**By Avril Lavigne**.

She sat back on her bed, and sung to it, not noticing the figure standing in the dark corner of her room.

**All those crazy things we did,**

**Didn't think about it**

**Just went with it,**

**You're always there,**

**You're everywhere,**

More tears came, and Sasuke felt a pang of guilt shoot through him, he didn't mean to hurt this much. When he left, he was thinking that if he left her behind, she'd be safe, she wouldn't get hurt. But, unintentionally, he hurt her more than anyone could ever. And he hated himself for that, she was the one person he wanted to protect the most, he never wanted her to feel this pain. He watched, as she continued to sing along.

**But right now I wish you were here,**

**Damn, damn, damn,**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here,**

**I wish you were here,**

She stopped there, her sobs over taking her, she could hardly breath, "why wish on a falling star, when you know that he's never coming back?" she asked out loud. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to leave now, he had only promised himself that he'd only come to see her and leave, he'd not let her know he was there, after he had seen her in the hide-out a few weeks ago, he just had to see her again.

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you,**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here,**

**I love you the way you are,**

Sasuke smiled at that, and stepped forward, "Sakura" he whispered, the figure on the bed froze, before her head shot up to him, he smiled, she stood up, "S-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, more tears fell as she ran into his awaiting arms, and cried into his chest.

He smiled, and rested his chin on top of her head, taking in her natural scent of cherry blossoms; he walked over to her bed, and pulled her into his lap. She looked up at him, he smiled down at her, and leaned own, she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers, and when they did, she could hear the sparks, and fireworks.

**It's who I am,**

**Don't have to try hard,**

**We always say,**

**Say it like it is,**

**And the truth is, **

**That I really miss,**

**All those crazy things you said,**

It wasn't long till the kiss turned passionate, and Sakura found herself under her raven haired ex-teammate, she smiled into the kiss, and allowed him to pull off her clothes, as she did the same to him.

**You left them running through my head,**

**You're always there,**

**You're everywhere,**

**But right now,**

**I wish you were here,**

As she spread her legs for him, she couldn't help but think that this was all a dream, "Sasuke-kun, if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up" she whispered, and he chuckled taking her hand, as he pushed inside of her, breaking her barrier and claiming her for himself, she winced and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close, "It's not a dream" he whispered back.

**Didn't think about it,**

**Just went with it,**

**You're always there,**

**You're everywhere,**

She smiled at those last few lines, because she was right, he was always there when she needed someone, sasuke thought the exact same about her as he began rocking back and forth inside of her, loving the feel of her choking him.

**But right now,**

**I wish you were here,**

**Damn, damn, damn,**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here,**

Sakura moaned his name as he hit her sweet spot. She now believed that wished did come true. She cried out as she came. The proof of wishes coming true was right above her. She smiled up at sasuke, through half lidded eyes, he groaned her name as he came, spilling inside her.

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you,**

**Near, near, near,**

**I wish you were here,**

She blocked out the song as she lay next to him, and he traced small calming circles on her stomach, she sighed in contentment, "Your leaving again, aren't you?" she whispered, he sighed, "Sakura, you know I can't stay" he said, she smiled, "Ok. But promise me one thing" she said, he looked down at her, "You'll come back to my side as soon as you're done" she said, he nodded "I promise" she smiled.

**No I don't want to let go,**

**I just wanna let you know,**

**That I never wanna let go,**

**Let go, oh, oh**

**No, I don't wanna let go,**

She pushed him so that he was on his back, before climbing on top of him, "It's my turn to be on top" she said, grinning, he smirked, placing his hands on her hips and lowering her onto his already hardened member.

**I just wanna let you know,**

**That I never wanna let go,**

**Let go, **

**Let go,**

**Let, go…**

As she rode him, she thought of how this could be the last encounter they had for a while, it could be weeks, months, years even, before they saw each other again. She had to make this time last as long as she could. Sasuke, sensing her fear, reached up and cupped her cheek, as he began to thrust up against her.

**Damn, damn, damn,**

**What I'd do to have you,**

**Here, here, here,**

**I wish you were here,**

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, sakura lay there the blanket covering her naked form, she was watching him, his elbows were rested on his knees, and he was staring off into space, she sat up and crawled over to him, she wrapped the silk she around her before sitting in his lap, he bent down and kissed her, she returned the kiss, before pushing him down onto the bed, "Stay" she whispered, he sighed, "Sakura you know I- " she cut him off with her lips, "Please, at least for tonight" she sighed, kicking off his shoes, he pulled her close, kissing her head one last time, before saying the three words she had been waiting all night to hear, "I love you" he whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too" she said, cuddling up to him, his arms wrapped around her, possessively. She was his now, and she knew it.

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you,**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here,**

**Damn, damn, damn**

Sakura awoke the next morning, Sasuke was already gone, she sighed, she thought it was a dream until she lifted the blanket and saw that she was indeed naked, she fell back on the bed, and smiled, she had spent her first time with her first love, and had the most amazing night of her life, she turned on her side, only to see and envelope with her name on it, and a red rose, she smiled sitting up she picked up the envelope.

_Sakura,_

_I promise you I'll return to your side, please stay safe, and don't forget what I told you last night, as a reminder I'll say it again, I love you, and I know that my enemies will use that, your my weakness, so please stay safe. Sasuke,_

She smiled, and laid back down, smelling the rose, she sighed, god she loved that missing Nin.

**What I'd do to have you,**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here,**

**Damn, damn, damn,**

**What I'd do to have you,**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here.**

A few weeks later, sakura found out Sasuke had indeed left something behind to prove he was coming back, and that something was now growing inside her womb, she smiled, Tsunade wasn't happy when she found out, but as long as Sakura was happy, she didn't mind as much as she would if she wasn't happy.

Sasuke stayed true to his promise, and broke Sakura's fear by coming back a month before the baby was born. Sakura was really happy, to have finally got the man of her dreams.

**Ok I know the ending doesn't match the song, but like I said the my first oneshot, "you" I hate giving this couple a sad ending, but maybe one day I'll be able too.**


End file.
